Blind Date
by Observer123
Summary: Nur ein kleiner Oneshot auf deutsch. Eine kleine DudleyxKitty Story. Viel Spaß beim lesen. :D


„Anlage Y wurde nicht form- und fristgerecht abgegeben." Quäkte der Finanzbeamte, eine zu kurzgeratene Ente, mit dem üblichen sadistisch vergnügten Amtston.  
>„Bitte was?" Fragte die hochgewachsene Katze mit dem hellbraunen Fell und starrte etwas fassungslos auf den Antrag vor ihr.<p>

„Ja, da besteht kein Zweifel." Sagte die Ente und lehnte sich mit selbstzufrieden grinsen in den Bürostuhl. „Zudem ist sie auch noch komplett falsch ausgefüllt."  
>Die Katze betrachtete das Schriftstück etwas genauer. „Du willst mich doch wohl auf den Arm nehmen?! Dudley!" Sie drehte sich zu dem Stuhl neben ihr auf dem ein Hund mit schneeweißem Fell verlegend grinsend saß.<p>

„Ja gut…" Lachte Dudley verzweifelt und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Diese Formulare sind aber auch immer so verflucht schwer formuliert. Ich meine was darf man jetzt absetzen und was nicht?"  
>„Das mag ja sein Dudley, aber du hast hier nur geschrieben. Brokkoli." Entgegnete sie etwas fassungslos.<p>

„Ich weigere mich ja auch strikt für so etwas wie Brokkoli Steuern zu zahlen. Ich meine, komm schon Kitty? Wer würde das den freiwillig tun?"  
>Der Beamte schüttelte auf diese Äußerung nur den Kopf. „Mr. Puppy… Sie bereiten mir ihren Worten körperliche Schmerzen."<p>

Dudley lachte darauf nur und verschränkte die Arme.  
>„Und was können wir da jetzt machen?" fragte Kitty und schob dem Beamten das Blatt wieder über den rotbraunen Eichentisch.<br>„Nun, Mrs. Puppy…"

„Stopp Stopp Stopp!" Intervenierte sie direkt bevor der Mann weitereden konnte. „Ich bin nicht Mrs. Puppy, ich bin nur eine gute Freundin die ihm bei den Steuern hilft."  
>„Nun gut…" Der Erpel drehte sich zu Dudley. „Um die Frage ihrer… Erfüllungsgehilfen nun zu beantworten, es gibt leider keine Möglichkeit mehr jetzt noch etwas zu ändern. Sie müssen das nächste Mal den Antrag formgerecht ausfüllen und fristgerecht Einreichen."<p>

„Mist." Fluchte Dudley und hob sich aus dem unbequemen Holzstuhl.  
>„Ja, tut mir Leid." Meinte der Beamte achselzuckend, schon wieder den Blick auf seinen Computer gerichtet. „Aber vielleicht haben sie ja nächstes Jahr mehr Glück."<p>

Ohne sich zu verabschieden verließ Dudley den Raum. Kitty nickte dem Erpel nur leicht zu, was er sowieso nicht sah, bevor sie ihm auf seinem Weg aus dem Gebäude folgte.  
>„Na super." Seufzte Dudley als sie zum Wagen gingen. „Ich hatte gehofft wir können wenigstens noch ein bisschen was rausschlagen."<p>

„Hab ich auch gedacht." Meinte Kitty. „Aber dann hab ich diesen dilettantischen Antragsversuch von dir gesehen. Ich bitte dich, ruf mich das nächste Mal wenn du deine Steueranträge ausfüllst und nicht erst wenn es zu spät ist, okay?"

„Ich versuch es." Sagte der Hund und ließ die Ohren hängen.  
>„Hey, kein Grund traurig zu sein." Grinste Kitty als sie gemeinsam in den weißen Wagen, das T.U.F.F. Mobil, einstiegen. „Ich meine du hast doch heute Abend noch dieses Date mit Becky. Also noch etwas auf das du dich freuen kannst."<p>

„Hoffentlich ist dieses Blind Date besser als das letzte was du für mich engagiert hast." Seufzte Dudley und legte die Füße aufs Armaturenbrett.  
>„Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen warum es mit Daisy nicht geklappt hat." Wunderte sich Kitty kopfschüttelnd und startete den Motor. „Ich meine sie war dir so ähnlich… ich kapiere es einfach nicht."<p>

„Sie war halt nicht mein Typ." Sagte er und schaute ziellos durch die Windschutzscheibe  
>„Nicht dein Typ? Sie war exakt wie du!"<br>„Naja, das ist halt nicht mein Typ. Ich meine, wer würde mit sich selbst ausgehen… obwohl…"  
>„Und was ist dein Typ?" fragte Kitty schnell bevor die Gedanken über das was vor Dudleys innerem Auge ablief sie zu sehr verstörten.<p>

„Also." Er wendete den Blick auf sie zu. „Ich mag große Frauen mit viel Grips und Selbstvertrauen… und es ist schön wenn sie ein nettes Lächeln hat."  
>„Dann wirst du Becky mögen." Sagte Kitty seinen Blick nicht erwidernd und weiter durch die Windschutzscheibe schauend.<p>

„Ja… wie auch immer." Dudley drehte den Kopf wieder auf die Windschutzscheibe zu und schwieg. Wollte sie es nicht verstehen oder hatte sie einfach nur ein Brett vor dem Kopf? Er machte schließlich dauernd Andeutungen. Dudley wollte keine Blind Dates mehr, keine fremden Frauen die ihm angepriesen wurden und dann doch nur Enttäuschungen waren.

Er wollte nur eine Frau und die saß direkt neben ihm. Seine beste Freundin, seine Partnerin, seine große Liebe. Wenn er doch nur den Mut hätte es ihr einfach zu sagen. Einfach aufzustehen und ihr einen Kuss auf ihr wunderschönen Lippen zu drücken.

Doch immer wenn er dieses Szenario auch nur Ansatzweise im Kopf versuchte durchzuspielen bekam er so weiche Knie, dass er nicht mal Kraft hat sich vom metaphorischen Stuhl aufzusehen. Was wenn sie ihn darauf nur verschreckt ansehen würde und dann ihm erklären das sie nicht genauso fühlte? Dann wäre doch alles kaputt was sie hatten. Ihre ganze Freundschaft. Das wollte und konnte er nicht riskieren.

„Und, was sind deine Pläne für den Abend?" wollte Dudley nach einiger Zeit des Grübelns wissen.  
>„Nicht viel. Hab noch viel Papierkram zu erledigen."<br>„Es ist Freitag, Kitty." Sagte Dudley und blickte sie leicht besorgt an. „Du solltest wirklich mal `ne Pause machen. Ich meine, du arbeitest fast nur noch…"

„Ach, übertreib nicht." Winkte sie ab. „Ich meine okay, die letzten Wochen waren äußerst Arbeitsintensiv, aber ich muss noch diesen Papierberg abarbeiten und dann fertig."  
>„Kitty du arbeitest in letzter Zeit zu viel. Viel zu viel! Jetzt mal Hand auf Herz, wie lang hast du letzte Nacht geschlafen?"<p>

„Drei Stunden." Erst als sie das erwähnte Bemerkte Dudley die tiefen Furchen unter ihren Augen was seine Sorgen nur noch umso mehr schürte.  
>„Drei Stunden?! Das ist zu wenig!"<p>

„Ach, komm schon, einmal kann man das doch machen." Grinste Kitty.  
>„Ja aber ich glaube nicht, dass das das erste Mal war." Sagte er und guckte wieder durch die Windschutzscheibe. Dort kam langsam der T.U.F.F. Tower in Sicht. Dieser seltsam geformte Turm in welchem Dudley und Kitty arbeiteten.<p>

Oder ihre Zeit absaßen, wenn es nach Dudley geht. Dieser Hund war durchaus nicht einer der fleißigen Sorte, auch wenn man zugeben muss das sich seine Arbeitsattitüde durchaus geändert hat. Während er früher fast permanent während der Arbeitszeit schlief, erledigte er den lästigen Papierkram nun.

Immer noch nicht vorbildlich natürlich aber er tat es. Doch war er immer eher ein Freund des Außeneinsatzes und versuchte den Innendienst so gut es ging zu vermeiden. Im Gegensatz dazu war Kitty der aufgehende Stern der T.U.F.F. Niederlassung in Petropolis. Und um dieses Niveau zu halten, um die Beste zu bleiben und vielleicht die begehrte Stelle des Chiefs zu ergattern, musste sie gut doppelt so viel tun wie alle andern.

Obwohl sie eher viermal so viel arbeitete. Kitty war ein Workaholic. Jedoch keinesfalls ein normaler. Wo andere schon lange zusammengebrochen wären erhöhte sie ihr Pensum nochmal locker. In Dudleys Augen arbeitete sie aber, besonders in den letzten Wochen, mehr als zu viel. Doppelschichten, Nachtschichten, Zusatzverhöre, sie gönnte sich nicht einmal die geringste Pause.

„Hey, Kitty, in ein paar Tagen beginnt mein Urlaub." Meinte Dudley beiläufig als er seinen Sicherheitsgurt löste. „Ich wollte irgendwo hinfahren… Hawaii klingt gut."  
>„Ja, Hawaii klingt sehr gut." Kitty zog die Handbremse an.<br>„Ich hab noch nicht gebucht, Interesse?"

Kitty guckte etwas ungläubig grinsend zu ihm herüber. „Ist das eine Einladung?"  
>„Im Grunde ja." Sagte Dudley der oberflächlich ganz ruhig wirkte während er innerlich zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Ich dachte mir du könntest ne Pause vertragen und ich will nicht allein in den Urlaub fahren."<p>

„Also eine Win-Win-Situation." Lachte Kitty und schnallte sich nun auch ab.  
>„Ja." Kicherte Dudley leicht nervös. „Also, was sagst du?"<br>„Ich überleg es mir." Sagte sie und stieg aus dem Wagen. Dudley stieg auch aus und klebte sich an die Fersen seiner Partnerin.

Während sie jedoch weiter geradeaus durch die immer gleich aussehenden Gänge ging, bog Dudley nach einiger Zeit ab in einen Raum dessen Wände von Spinden bedeckt waren. Dort lief er zielsicher zu dem Spind mit dem kleinen Schild aus gestanztem Metall das seien Namen trug.

Nachdem er seine Dienstwaffe dort sicher verstaut hatte bleib nichts anderes mehr für ihn zu tun als die Stechuhr mit seiner Karte zu füttern. Vorher wollte er aber nochmal bei Kitty vorbeischauen. Erstens weil er sie vielleicht zum Gehen bewegen könnte zweitens weil hier jede angefangene Stunde bezahlt wurde und es bereits 17:55 war. Es bot sich ihm ein gewohntes Bild als er an Kittys  
>Schreibtisch trat.<p>

Sie, begraben unter ganzen Bergmassiven von Papier, Formulare ausfüllend und Kaffee trinkend mit gelegentlichem maschinenhaften Tippen auf dem Computer.  
>„Du willst dir wirklich keine Pause gönnen, was?" Bemerkte er.<br>„Das Verbrechen gönnt sich auch keine Pause, Dudley." Entgegnete sie völlig tonlos und maschinenhaft.

„Ja, schon, aber dafür gibt es ja den Schichtbetrieb."  
>Kitty hielt kurz inne und blickte zu ihm auf. „Siehst du hier noch jemanden?"<br>„Nein aber…"  
>„Also bin ich die Schicht." Kitty wendete sich wieder der Arbeit zu.<p>

„Ich sehe, ich kämpfe auf verlorenem Posten." Murmelte Dudley. „Kommst du wirklich klar?"  
>„Ich bin in Ordnung." Meinte sie und grinste dann schelmisch. „Hast du nicht noch ein Date heute?"<br>„Oh verdammt, ich muss weg." Dudley rannte Richtung Ausgang drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um, um sich zu verabschieden. „Bis Montag." Rief er Kitty zu, die war aber schon so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie ihn gar nicht mehr hörte.

Dudley lief durch die Tiefgarage und ging seine Abendplanung durch. Duschen, umziehen und dann in dieses Restaurant gehen um sich mit dieser Becky zu treffen. Er sah dem Treffen eher mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits war er gespannt wie diese Frau war andererseits war sie einfach nicht Kitty. Und das war ein dickes Minus. Zumindest in seinen, voreingenommenen, Augen.

Zumindest, so entschied er sich schließlich, wollte er ihr eine Chance geben. Nachdem er dann die wichtigen Date-vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatte, was eigentlich nur die Dusche und das Anziehen seines Date-Sakkos waren, fand sich Dudley nach einer kurzen Autofahrt an einem Tisch in einem italienischen Restaurant in dem auch die Speisekarte in Landessprache war.

„Na toll." Grummelte der Rüde. „Ich kann doch kein Romanisch."  
>„Italienisch." Lachte eine glockenhelle Frauenstimme und Dudley senkte die Speisekarte die ihm die Sicht auf deren Besitzer versperrte. Vor ihm stand eine junge Hündin, ungefähr so alt wie er. Sie hatte helles gelbes Fell, kurze schwarze Haare und trug ein dunkles lila Kleid mit Rollkragen. Der große Gürtel, den sie dazu trug, betonte ihre schmale Taille.<p>

„Wie meinen?" Fragte Dudley betört grinsend von ihrem schönen Äußeren.  
>„Die Sprache. Italienisch." Sagte sie uns streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Becky, Sie müssen Dudley sein nehme ich an."<p>

„Richtig." Lächelte Dudley, stand auf und schüttelte ihre Hand. Die beiden setzten sich darauf und Dudley musste zugeben das Becky auf den ersten Blick durchaus kein schlechter Fang war.  
>„Sie sind also mein Blinddate… ich muss sagen ich bin angenehm überrascht." Sagte sie lächelnd. „Die Männer mit denen ich mich sonst auf derart Dates treffe sind nicht mal halb so gutaussehend."<p>

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben." Lachte er während er sich doch über das Tempo wunderte das Becky beim flirten an den Tag legte. „Sie sprechen also italienisch?"  
>„Wieso lassen wir das Sie nicht weg und gehen über zum Du?" fragte sie und Dudley nickte. Er freute sich immer wenn er Leute nicht siezen musste. Diese Förmlichkeit fühlte sich nicht nur erzwungen an sondern hinterließ immer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf seiner Zunge. Fast wie ein Belag, nur anders.<p>

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Nein, kein Italienisch, aber ich weiß dass die Sprache so heißt."  
>„Achso, dachte schon du kannst sie." Meinte er. „Dachte du reist gerne vielleicht gerne."<br>„Oh ich würde gerne, aber mein Gehalt reicht nicht." Sagte sie und lächelte etwas bedrückt. „Ich war allerdings mal in Schweden."

„Schweden?" Fragte Dudley überrascht grinsend. „Warum Schweden?"  
>„Zufall." Meinte sie Achselzuckend. „Hab ein Gewinnspiel gewonnen."<br>„Entschuldigen Sie…" Unterbrach sie ein Kellner, der so aussah als wäre er mit dem biederen Frack zur Welt gekommen. „Aber haben sie bereits einen Wunsch?"

„Ja, ich nehme die Cannelloni." Sagte Becky bestimmt.  
>„Und für den Herren?"<br>„Oh…" sagte Dudley und blätterte in der Karte. „Die Peperoni Pizza."

Der Kellner betrachtete ihn etwas angeekelt sagte aber dann „Sehr wohl" und trottete wieder davon.  
>„Peperoni Pizza?" fragte Becky lächelnd eine Augenbraue hebend.<br>„Vor dir sitzt kein Gourmet." Gab er zu und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
>„Ach, das macht doch nichts. Ich finde das sogar sehr sympathisch."<p>

„Wirklich?" Dudley lehnte sich vor aus seinem Stuhl und lächelte sie an. „Wäre es noch sympathischer wenn ich dir auch sage, dass ich Tiefkühlpizza sogar lieber mag?  
>„Nunja…" Sie beugte sich ebenfalls vor und kicherte ihm zu. „Irgendwie tut es das."<p>

Die beiden lachten und lehnten sich wieder zurück. Dudley war nicht sonderlich überrascht das Becky auf diesen Flirtversuch einging. Was ihn mehr überraschte, war das ihm das alles so unverschämt viel Spaß machte. Er dachte eigentlich er würde wieder eher Desinteresse zeigen und den ganzen Abend an Kitty denken.

Doch dem war nicht so. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte Kitty mit Beckys Hilfe in einen entfernten Teil seiner Gedankenwelt scheiben können so dass er sich nur noch auf sie, die ansprechende Erscheinung vor ihm, konzentrierte. Becky hatte viele Dinge die Kitty auch hatte. Sie war klug, witzig und hatte dieselbe Portion Selbstbewusstsein.

Was sie aber vor allem besaß und Kitty fehlte war der Blick auf ihn als romantischen Partner und nicht nur als eine Freundschafts- und Arbeitsbeziehung. Dudley wusste, wenn er Becky lachen hörte oder sah wie sie ihn ansah, dass er, wenn er die richtigen Karten spielte, garantiert nicht nur mit einem Gutenachtkuss nach Hause geschickt werden würde.

Und je länger er sich mit ihr unterhielt desto mehr wollte er diese Karten spielen. Vor allem weil es passte einfach alles. Becky schien wirklich wie geschaffen für Dudley. Sie mochte dieselben Filme, dieselbe Musik und so weiter. Es war alles so perfekt, dass es schon zu perfekt war.

„Also, Dudley…" begann Becky nachdem sie beide ihr Essen bereits verzehrt hatten. „Wie wäre es mit Nachtisch?"  
>„Kling gut." Grinste er. „Was schwebt dir da denn so vor?"<br>„Nun, wir könnten doch woanders…" Beckys Satz wurde durch einen lauten und frustrierend nervigen Klingelton aus Dudleys Sakkotasche abgeschnitten.

„Oh, tut mir Leid." Sagte er. „Da muss ich rangehen, könnte wichtig sein."  
>„Kein Problem." Meinte Becky und kramte ihrerseits in ihrer Handtasche, aus der sie einen roten Lippenstift holte mit dem sie sich die Lippen nachzog.<br>Dudley betrachtete sie dabei kurz, in Vorfreude auf das kommende, dann nahm er den Anruf an. „Hallo?"

„Städtische Klinik." Meinte eine Männerstimme ohne Vorgeplänkel von der anderen Seite. „Spreche ich hier mit Dudley Puppy?"  
>„Ja schon…" Meinte Dudley verwirrt. Was mochte wohl passiert sein das ihn die Klinik anruft? Etwa etwas mit seiner Mutter? Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich bei ihm in der Magengrube breit. „Was gibt es denn?"<p>

„Ich rufe sie an weil sie hier als Notfallkontakt für Kitty Katswell eingetragen sind."  
>„Oh Gott…" Dudley war von der Nachricht so überrascht, dass er vom Stuhl aufstand und dieser umfiel. „Wie geht es ihr, was ist passiert?!"<p>

„Nun, sie hatte einen Zusammenbruch und wird derzeit noch behandelt. Ihr Zustand ist jedoch stabil."  
>„Kann ich zu ihr, kann ich sie sehen."<br>„Sie hat nach ihnen gefragt bevor wir ihr ein paar Sedativa verabreicht haben. Ich würde sie darum bitten sie zu besuchen." Erklärte die Stimme.

„Ja, natürlich, bin schon auf dem Weg. Wiederhören." Dudley legte auf und wollte gerade Becky erklären was los war als diese ihn mit einer Geste direkt zum Schweigen brachte.  
>„Ich dachte der Abend läuft gut." Schnaubte sie wütend als sie aufstand. „Ich dachte du wärst ein netter Kerl aber das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet! So eine billige Ausrede. Sag doch einfach wenn du kein Interesse hast! Aber spiel mir nicht so eine Schmierenkomödie vor!"<p>

„Aber Becky ich…" wieder brachte sie ihn zum Schweigen, diesmal mit einer Ohrfeige.  
>„Wage es nicht dich da rauszureden. Ich erkenne einen Rettungsanruf wenn ich einen sehe." Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche und rief während sie zum Ausgang stürmte. „FAHR ZUR HÖLLE DUDLEY PUPPY!"<p>

‚_Großartig_' dachte Dudley als er ihr kurz wehmütig seufzend nachsah. ‚_Einfach großartig._'  
>Unter den urteilenden Blicken aller anderen Gäste, die ihn so ansahen als ob sie wohl alle den Namen Dudley Puppy nun als Synonym für Mistkerl missbrauchen würden, legte er 100 Dollar auf den Tisch und eilte aus dem Restaurant zu seinem Wagen.<p>

Er klemmte sich hinter das Lenkrad und machte sich auf zum Krankenhaus. Und während ihm die Situation im Restaurant am Anfang der Fahrt noch mehr als peinlich war, wurde sie ihm zunehmend egaler je näher er dem Krankenhaus kam. Er hatte Kitty vielleicht in den Hintergrund seiner Gedankenwelt geschoben sie aber nie daraus verbannt. Und als er die Nachricht bekommen hatte wurde sie schlagartig wieder präsent. Nun hatte er Angst. Um sie.

Er parkte den Wagen mitten auf dem Parkplatzt, so als ob er ihm komplett gehörte, und rannte in die Klinik. Normalerweise war er Niemand der absichtlich asozial parkte, obwohl er manchmal seinen Wagen vor Hydranten abstellte aber auch nur weil er einfach fasziniert, fast schon hypnotisiert, von ihnen war, jedoch er war einfach zu besorgt um Kitty um sich jetzt um solche Lappalien kümmern zu können.

Außer Atem stürmte er an die Rezeption und prustete. „Kitty Katswell, wo liegt sie?"  
>„Ah! Sie sind also Mr. Puppy?" Ein männlicher Pfleger, ein Eichhörnchen mit grauem Fell, musterte ihn mit ruhigen Augen.<br>„Ja… das bin ich." Keuchte er außer Atem. „Kann ich sie jetzt sehen?"

„Natürlich… ich müsste eigentlich ihre Personalien klären aber… ich schätze falls sie sich für Mr. Puppy ausgeben werden sie das schnell zu spüren bekommen, dass das eine schlechte Idee war." Der Pfleger trat durch eine kleine Klappe aus dem Rezeptionsbereich heraus und bog in einen kleinen Gang. Dudley folgte ihm.  
>„Ähm… was meinten sie eigentlich damit, dass ich es zu spüren bekommen würde, dass das eine schlechte Idee sei?"<p>

„Nunja, Miss Katswell ist in einem psychisch labilen Zustand. Zunächst hatte sie einen Zusammenbruch im Büro. Anscheinend hat sie ihren ganzen Arbeitsplatz verwüstet. Ein Kollege von ihnen, ein gewisser Keswick, bemerkte den Lärm und fand sie kauernd unter ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie sang angeblich eine beklemmende Version des Kinderliedes ‚Backe backe Kuchen'. Ihr Kollege rief daraufhin sofort den Krankenwagen und als die Sanitäter versuchten sie mitzunehmen wurde sie… handgreiflich." Der Pfleger blieb stehen und drehte sich auf dem Fleck um zu Dudley. „Es brauchte 5 Männer um sie so festzuhalten, dass der Notarzt sie sedieren konnte. Das Problem ist nun, das sie niemanden an sich ranlässt. Und es ist natürlich ziemlich schwierig so eine Diagnose zu stellen."

„Okay..." Nickte Dudley die Lage soweit verstehend. Die ganze Arbeit verlangte wohl ihren Tribut von Kitty. Jedoch hatte er noch eine große Frage auf den Lippen. „Wo komm ich jetzt ins Spiel?"  
>„Wie gesagt, sie hat nach ihnen gefragt. Sie meinte immer, dass sie ihren Partner sehen wollte."<p>

„Verstehe." Nickte Dudley wieder und bemerkte die Tür neben ihnen. „Ist sie da drin?"  
>„Ja… wollen sie da wirklich rein?" Im Blick des Pflegers lag so etwas wie Sorge, die wahrscheinlich eher vom Berufsethos ausging als von Sympathie. „Wenn ja dann muss ich sie warnen das ich die Tür hinter ihnen verriegeln muss."<p>

„Ich bin mir sicher." Sagte der Hund und drückte die Türklinke herunter.  
>„Dann viel Glück." Mit diesen kraftgebenden Worten des Pflegers im Kopf, bei denen nur noch der Zusatzt ‚Möge Gott Ihrer armen Seele gnädig sein' fehlte, betrat Dudley das Zimmer. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot schockte und verwirrte ihn zugleich. Da war Kitty, in einer Ecke des Raumes mit dem Gesicht zur Wand sitzend und irgendetwas nuschelnd.<p>

Und außerdem war da noch die Inneneinrichtung des Raums, zerstört darniederliegend. Komplett. Die Matratze lag zerrissen auf dem Boden und aus ihr quillte die Füllung wie aus einem zerdrückten Windbeutel. Das Telefon war, wie der Nachtisch auf dem es mal stand, nur noch in Einzelteilen vorhanden. Die Lampe war aus der Decke gerissen worden und kleine Betonstücke lagen neben ihr.

Dudley lies das Ganze ein bisschen auf sich wirken. Er hatte sich auf schlimmes vorbereitet, aber nicht auf so etwas. Kitty musste wirklich alle ihre aufgestauten Aggressionen an der Inneneinrichtung ausgelassen haben. Und das war es was Dudley wirklich wunderte, denn er wusste nicht einmal, dass sie welche hatte.

Als er sich endlich sattgesehen hatte an diesem merkwürdigen Bild, bahnte er sich langsam einen Weg durch den Schutt zu seiner Partnerin.  
>„Kitty…" sagte er vorsichtig als er nur noch eine Armesweite von ihr entfernt war. Er erhielt sofort eine Reaktion. Kitty verstummte. „Kitty, bist du okay?"<p>

Kitty drehte sich langsam herum und entgegen dem was Dudley erwartet hätte, einem manischen grinsen oder etwas ähnlichem, sah er nur von Tränen verwischter Mascara.  
>„Oh Kitty." Dudley umarmte sie sogleich und sie begann in seinen Armen zu weinen.<br>„Dudley…" weinte sie. „Ich hab´s verbaut…"  
>„Kitty, was ist passiert?"<p>

„Ich weiß nicht genau…" schluchzte sie und presste sich stärker an seine Schulter. „Ich habe ein paar Emails gecheckt und dann als ich die Nachricht bekam das Snaptrap schon wieder aus dem Gefängnis entkommen ist…"  
>„Schon wieder?" Fragte Dudley sanft nach. „Das ist doch dann das vierte mal diese Woche."<br>„Ja… und dann bin ich einfach ausgerastet." Sie begann wieder zu weinen. „Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht."

„Nein… nein." Flüsterte er und streichelte ihr durchs Haar.  
>„Natürlich! Ich hab alles kaputt gemacht!" Schrie sie und löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Meine Kariere ist im Eimer! Man wird mich als zu psychisch labil einschätzen um Chief zu werden! Alles ist hin!"<p>

„Kitty, beruhig dich bitte." Meinte er mit ruhig und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. „Wir finden einen Weg dich zu rehabilitieren."  
>„Und wie Dudley?" Sie lachte bitter auf und legte dann ihre Hände auf ihr Gesicht. „Sag mir, wie?"<p>

„Nun, zunächst einmal, solltest du sowas wie eine Therapie machen um zu zeigen das du deine… Zustände überwunden hast." Schlug Dudley vor.  
>„Das… Das klingt gut." Kitty blickte durch ihre Finger ihn an. „Sehr gut sogar."<p>

„Und dann solltest du wirklich Urlaub machen." Dudley nahm ihre Hände in seine und lächelte sanft an. „Wie klingt Hawaii?"  
>„Du würdest immer noch mit mir in den Urlaub fahren?" Sagte sie und ihr stiegen wieder die Tränen in die Augen. „Nachdem ich all das hier verursacht habe? Nachdem ich mich benommen habe wie eine Furie?"<p>

„Klar." Lächelte er. „Und auch wenn du das ganze Krankenhaus zerstört hättest, würde ich mit dir immer noch überall hinfahren."  
>„Aber warum?"<p>

Dudley lächelte noch mehr plötzlich fühlte er sich erfüllt von Mut. Er legte eine seiner Hände auf ihre Wange und streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen. Beflügelt von temporär aufloderndem Selbstvertrauen bewegte er seinen Kopf langsam auf ihren zu und legte dann seine Lippen sanft auf ihre.

Einige Sekunden verblieb er so und genoss einfach nur den Moment. Wie ihr weichen Lippen schmeckten. Doch dann, so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, ebbte der Mut ab, schließlich war er nur temporär. Er trennte ihre Lippen von seinen was sich für ihn anfühlte als würde man ihm ein Körperteil abreißen.

Und dann sah er es, dass vor dem sich Dudley am meisten fürchtete. Kitty blickte ihn erschreckt und verwirrt an. So als hätte sie Angst vor ihm.  
>„Tut mir Leid." Seufzte Dudley als er ihren Blick sah und deutete. „Ich wollte nicht… ach verdammt."<br>„Dudley… willst du… also tust du… ich meine…" Stammelte sie und manifestierte die Verwirrung in ihrem Blick.

„Ja… schon immer." Meinte er und wurde rot. „Gott, das ist so peinlich… jetzt hab ich alles kaputt gemacht!"  
>Dudley wollte aufstehen und gehen doch Kitty zog ihn wieder zu sich und küsste ihn. Intensiver und länger. Nun war es Dudley der sie verwirrt ansah. „Kitty… du…" Dieser Kuss war noch besser als der davor. Er brachte seine ganze Welt zum Drehen. So sehr das ihm nach dem Kuss sogar schwindlig war.<p>

„Nicht schon immer… es kam mit der Zeit. Du warst immer da für mich… genauso wie heute." lächelte sie während ihre Augen wieder zu tränen begannen.  
>„Aber ich dachte immer du magst mich nur als Freund…" murmelte Dudley als er die Fähigkeit wiederfand ganze in ganzen Sätzen zu reden.<p>

„Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen… ich wusste nicht ob du genauso fühlst." Sie kicherte sich die Tränen wegwischen. „Aber ich hab nach Möglichkeit versucht dir schlechte Blind Dates zu vermitteln. Ich hab dir auch deshalb diese schrecklichen Becky auf den Hals gehetzt. Ich meine die passte ja gar nicht zu dir. Übrigens, wie ist das gelaufen?"

„Gut bis du angerufen hast…" sagte Dudley achselzuckend und lächelte nun. „Danach meinte sie ich soll zur Hölle fahren."  
>Kitty begann breit zu grinsen und sich in die hämisch in die Unterlippe zu beißen. „Gut." Sagte sie und küsste ihn dann auf seine Nase. „Eine Nebenbuhlerin weniger."<p>

„Also…" meinte Dudley während sein Herz schneller schlug als jemals zuvor. „Dann geh ich mal den Urlaub buchen."  
>„Ich freu mich drauf." Lachte sie bevor die beiden sich dann in einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verloren.<p> 


End file.
